


Professional Relationships

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Never What They Seem [4]
Category: Castle, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis gets a job, and discovers that -- as usual -- the world is smaller than you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://xfirefly9x.dreamwidth.org](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fxfirefly9x.dreamwidth.org).



Alexis bounced into the loft. “I got a job!”

“Not a barista gig, I gather.”

“Dad! With Stark Industries. As a researcher!”

Castle blinked. “Whoa. Researching what?”

“That’s – kinda top secret. There’s an NDA.”

“Of course there is. But you can tell _me_....”

“I could. But then I’d have to kill you.”

“That would be bad. Kate might never forgive you.”

“For what?” asked Kate from halfway up the stairs.

“Breaking my NDA,” Alexis said, explaining. “Ms. Potts was totally clear on that.”

Kate’s brow rose. “Potts, as in Pepper?”

“Totally.”

“When you see her, tell her K-Becks says hi.”


End file.
